


The Second Trial

by Eternal_writes



Series: Drarry One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: During the second trail in the Triwizard tournament Harry expected Ron or Hermione to be the person he must rescue. He never expected it would be Draco Malfoy...





	The Second Trial

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a while since i read the goblet of fire, so I might make a few mistakes. 
> 
> Please enjoy the Drarry, this is the first one i've written for this fandom. Its a one-shot, enjoy. (for some reason its hard to write these characters, but i'll get used to it soon)

Draco’s eyes snapped open, and his stomach automatically clenched with anxiety. Today was the second trial of the triwizard tournament. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was worried sick about Harry. The Gryffindor had mysteriously been chosen for the tournament, even though he wasn’t old enough to participate. Draco got dressed hurriedly, nearly knocking a half-asleep Blaise over in his haste. Pansy was waiting impatiently in the common room, her beautiful black hair was up in a ponytail, so she could show off her winged eyeliner in hopes of impressing Hermione Granger. 

“God Draco, you hair is a mess,” she chastised. She ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, and charmed it to stay perfectly slicked back. 

“Thanks Pans,” He said, as she gave him a thumbs up. 

“You should wish Harry good luck today,” She told him. Draco’s eyes widened. No, he couldn’t do that. Harry would probably think he was joking, or just trying to be cruel in some unorthodox way. 

“He’ll think i’m-” 

“You don’t have to say it to his face, Draco,” Pansy said, as they began to walk to the Great Hall. “Send him a origami animal with the message in it, or something cute like that,” 

“Fine,” Draco said as they sat down. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short message on it. 

_ Good luck, little lion. ~Drakon  _

“Aww, thats so cute Draco!” Pansy scream-whispered. “He probably doesn’t know Draco means Drakon though,” 

“That’s the point, Pansy,” Draco said as he folded the paper into a snake. The snake hissed, and turned an emerald green before going over to where Harry sat. 

“How will he ever know you love him if you never  _ tell him!?”  _

* * *

Harry was freaking out. He knew he should be talking to Neville about the gillyweed, but he was too nervous to do anything but sit next to Ron and Hermione. They were respectfully quiet, they’d already wished him luck and there wasn’t much to say after that. He shoved another strip of bacon into his mouth, and drank a whole cup of pumpkin juice to keep his mind off of everything. Harry nearly screamed when he saw the little paper snake climbing up his leg. After his brain registered that it wasn’t a real snake he picked it up.

It unfurreled itself to reveal a short message.  _ Good luck, little lion. ~Drakon  _

Harry smiled softly. Who was Drakon? He pondered this for a long time, his eyes went straight to the Slytherin table across the room, Draco was nowhere to be found, so it couldn’t have been him. Draco hated him anyway, it was stupid of Harry to even consider him as the person who sent this message. 

He put the paper away, and got up with the other champions. The four of them walked together in terrified silence. Harry was pretty much prepared for this task, but that didn’t make it any less scary. They walked all the way to the lake where a crowd was already gathering. The four of them changed into swimwear and stood at the edges of the floating docks. Harry was shaking with adrenaline, so he unintentionally blocked out everything except for the sound of a whistle being blown. 

Neville handed Harry the gillyweed. “Harry, were you listening?” Dean asked as Harry swallowed down the herb. Harry shook his head, struggling to swallow the whole thing. “At the center of the lake you’ve gotta rescue the most beloved person in your life,” Harry fell backwards into the lake. 

“I told you he wouldn’t pay attention,” Dean said. 

“What’d you say?” Seamus asked, “Has the trial started?” 

“Yes! Jeez, you're just like Harry!”

After a few minutes of struggling in the water, the gillyweed began to take effect. Below his jaw, gills grew, and he could breath. Extra skin grew between his fingers, and his feet turned into flippers. Harry wasted no time swimming as fast as he could to the center of the lake. There were many merpeople standing nearby, they watched him with their strange watery eyes. 

Harry looked at the four people floating in the water, he frowned. He knew none of these people, except for one. Draco Malfoy. But...Draco couldn’t be his precious person. Draco didn’t even  _ like  _ him, and Harry  _ definitely  _ didn’t like Draco. Okay, maybe he did like Draco a little. Okay...a lot. Harry took out his wand and cast a simple spell that broke the rope keeping Draco from rising to the surface. 

He grabbed Draco’s hand and swam to the surface. The moment they reached the surface, Draco’s eyes snapped open, and he coughed. “What the fuck, Potter, why am I in the fucking lake?” 

“Well, you were part of the task,” Harry said as the crowd cheered. 

“HARRY IS FIRST! Wait - is that  _ DRACO MALFOY _ ?! HARRY POTTER’S MOST PRECIOUS PERSON IS DRACO MALFOY!?-” said an announcer, who was most likely Lee Jordan.

“Lee Jordan, could you refrain from screaming?” Professor Mcgonagall said up in the booth. “Everyone can hear you just fine without you screaming at the top of your lungs,” 

“Well ladies, i’m sorry to tell you that Harry Potter is gay, or are you bi Harry?” Harry blushed a deep red and chuckled at Draco. Draco was also blushing, and it was much more evident due to his pale skin. Dean helped Harry and Draco back onto the dock, Harry glanced nervously over at Draco, who was  _ smiling  _ at him.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, giving Draco a small smile. 

“Yeah-” 

“DRAKON I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!” Pansy screamed as she threw a towel at him, “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” She grinned at Harry. Harry was one hundred percent sure that he’d surfaced in an alternate universe. But she’d called Draco Drakon. His eyes widened. 

“Wait, so you were the one who sent me that message?” Harry asked. Draco smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah,” 

“He  _ loooves  _ you,” Pansy told Harry. 

“Pansy shut up!” Draco screeched, as Harry grinned like an idiot. 


End file.
